Independence Collape
by PhantomTsubasa
Summary: Summary- Every year since America started inviting Britain to his birthday Britain has always forced himself to go just because he doesn't want America to be sad, but doing this causes a lot of strain on the brit and finally it catches up to him. T for saftey One-Shot


Independence Collapse

Summary- Every year since America started inviting Britain to his birthday Britain has always forced himself to go just because he doesn't want America to be sad, but doing this causes a lot of strain on the brit and finally it catches up to him.

It was July 1st and like clockwork Britain's post came, and as always there was an invitation from America. It was like a large post card displaying the American flag and it said 'Dear Britain, Hey it's that time again my birthday! You know the jist by now, see you there From America' it also included a badly drawn picture of him giving him a thumbs up. At the sight of this Britain sighed and rubbed his head to try and ease the pain he felt. He has been feeling a bit off the past few days but he just assumed that was the fact it was that time of year again. On July 3rd he set out to the airport with present in hand and flew to America. It was a long flight as usual but for some reason Britain didn't feel very hungry, he hasn't been for a few days now. 'Maybe I'm getting sick?' he thought even though that wouldn't make much since his health was a representation of his country's economy and his country has been fine lately. So again he just put it down to the fact of that time of year. When he arrived at the airport America was there to meet him

"Hey Britain! Over here!" he cried, surprised Britain walked over to him

"What are you doing here America? I never told you that I was coming today" he just laughed and proclaimed

"France told me you always come a day early whenever you travel" he grabbed the older nation who was fuming at this point and dragged him to the car he had nearby. "And anyway why don't you tell me you're here early? We could hang out or something…"

"You're busy with the preparations for your, party" America didn't seem to notice the pause between the word 'party' he just carried on and was talking absolute nonsense

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but hey I'll always make time for you and well anyone cause' that what a hero does..." America continued to ramble on as they got to his house which was covered with the 'red, white and blue' America continued to drag Britain around forcing him to do many different jobs not really noticing that he wasn't acting anything like himself. The day ended and after a small argument about Britain staying the night he rested in one of America's spare rooms (Britain couldn't be bothered to argue anymore otherwise he would've left). The moment Britain laid his head down he felt awful and had a lot of difficultly sleeping.

"I'm not your little brother!" with that Britain jumped awake, 'that nightmare again' he thought as he silently cried. He was happy that he didn't wake America up with his problems,' mind you America probably doesn't even think about it anymore he's, moved on'. Britain couldn't fall asleep after that which surprised him, he fell asleep about 1 in the morning, and it was only 2. That and he didn't sleep well the other night. Sighing it off he just read a book he brought with him. At 6 America came rushing into the room only to find a fully clothed Britain

"Morning America, happy birthday" he said

"Whoa dude your already awake, how long?" not wanting to worry America he said

"Um, about half an hour ago" America stood there rubbing his eye saying

"Don't know how you do that Britain, come on I'm having some pancakes for breakfast"

"Okay coming, and please get dressed" Britain said passing America who was dressed in sloppy trousers and a huge t-shirt

"Aw, come on it's my birthday"

"You should be more adult then!" Britain responded quickly. About 15 minutes later America came down in his usual clothes, and then they began to eat. America downs his huge stack of pancakes very quickly, Britain could barely eat one. Finally did America notice there was something up with his former foster father

"Hey, Britain you okay?" he asked concerned, Britain looking up surprised that he talked

"Yes, just jet lag" America still looked worried "Want the rest of these?" he offered, almost immediately America spirits lifted and he gladly took them. Britain washed the plates up while America finished his food. Again Britain dozed out and dropped the plate he was cleaning snapping him out of it

"Crap!" He exclaimed, America from the other roomed called out

"You okay Britain?" as he rushed in he saw the broken plate and Britain trying to pick it up with his hands. "Britain what are you doing?!"

"Sorry, I dropped one of your plates. I'll get yo-"

"I don't care about the fucking plate, your hands!" Britain seemed bewildered at what he said

"My hands?" he asked in confusion only to look at them and find them bleeding. America grabbed him and took him to the sink

"What happened Britain? You're not yourself today" I the older nation was perfectly honest he didn't know what was happening but reasoned it must've been jet lag "Britain even jet lag doesn't change someone this much. Please be honest with me, what's going on?" before Britain could come up with a good enough excuse the doorbell rang. Everyone was here; to avoid America who just finished bandaging his hands he went to answer the door, they all came in and Britain slipped outside in effort to avoid America's questions. It seemed to work, an hour or so later food was being served and America seemed to be back to his ordinary self. Britain on the other hand did avoid him just in case, you can never tell with America what's going through that mind of his. Soon enough it was night and the fireworks were about to go off, that's when America found him

"There you are Britain; I was worried about you… Come on it's time for fireworks" He once again dragged a sluggish Britain around to the fireworks display. Everyone was standing around waiting for them to start since it was oddly cold that evening. Even Russia said it was, he asked Britain "Are you okay? You haven't got a coat on"

"I'm fine, it's not that cold for me" Russia walked away worried, he knew Britain could stand the cold but this was strange. He was distracted from his thoughts as the fireworks began. Britain thought it was strange though; normally the fireworks are really loud there barely making a sound. At that point he began to sway 'The world's spinning' he thought the next thing he knew he hit the ground with someone shouting.

With America

I was enjoying the awesome fireworks when Russia came up and said he needed to talk

"Can't it wait, look the fireworks"

"No it can't, there's something wrong with Britain" at the sound of that name America remembered about that morning. In alert he began looking for the brit that was on the other side of the huge garden he owned, he saw the man swaying and looking pale. He began to fall

"Britain!" he screamed running towards him. The emerald eyes were dim and they closed as he crashed against the floor. Everyone was alerted to this and was all worried, no-one more so than America though. The younger man turned the smaller one around and placed him in his lap, his skin was cold but his head was boiling. He was shivering terribly in America's arms, he was so pale and he had difficulty breathing.

"Get him inside! Now!" someone called America immediately swept the man into his arms bridal style and rushed him inside, and then he placed him on the sofa scared.

"What's the matter with him?!" America exclaimed with tears coming out his eyes. France came forward and felt Britain's forehead

"He has a fever, a really high one too" Japan rushed over with a thermometer in his hand and took his temperature. It was one of the tensest moments in America's life. Here he was holding the hand of a man he once looked up as a father and now said man was unconscious for no apparent reason other than he might be ill. It all seemed so sudden to him, and yet he blamed himself Britain wasn't acting like himself yesterday and because of his stupid birthday he ignored some of the most obvious signs in the world

"_You're busy with the preparations for your, party" _the pause

"_Um, about half an hour ago" _the lie

"_My hands?" _And his confusion. 'It's all my fault' America thought, to snap him out of this he heard Japan announce

"41 degrees Celsius (A/N 106 degrees Fahrenheit)" there was a large silence "Call an ambulance, now" After that everything seemed to go so fast, the paramedics coming in and taking him away, and us being told he's fallen into a coma. Also the reason for it

"It seems on top of pneumonia he has been dealing with a lot of stress for a long time, it seems he never wanted to relieve himself of it so it kept piling up and caused this" the doctor said. No-one had any idea what stress he hid, not even America

"Some Independence Day this turned out to be" then it hit him. Independence day, the day he said _"I'm not your little brother!" _the day he cause a once great nation to fall to his knees and cry. America kept this hidden from the others simply because he didn't want to cause anyone any more pain. On July 6th everyone began to leave, when they were gone America called up Britain's older brothers Scotland and Wales. They just told him that they didn't care and then hanged up. America couldn't believe them, their brother is in hospital in a coma and they couldn't care less… Then again he was the reason why Britain was in this situation in the first place, after all he had nothing back then it was America who was the closest person to the older nation. Losing that relationship must've been hard on him. On the 7th America was allowed in Britain's room, he looked awful. Lots of unidentified fluids were flowing into his arm doing gods know what. He had an oxygen mask over his face as well; it didn't seem to be helping much since he was still having some trouble breathing. He was as pale as the sheets he rested on. America could go on but it was too painful, he couldn't even say anything. Months went on and eventually an entire year. America visited Britain as often as he could which turned out to be most days. July 4th came, America wasn't at a party he was sitting by his former father's side. Finally for the first time in a year he spoke to him

"Britain, it's my birthday again… Sorry about that, I know that you hate it. I'm sorry about what I said all those years ago, I thought you only wanted me for the money but I know now that you didn't. I never noticed anything cause' I'm a big idiot… I'm so sorry Britain…

I'm sorry, Arthur"

America hasn't used his human name since he won his independence, it just seemed wrong. 'What?' America thought he could've sworn something gripped his hand; the only other person in the room was Arthur. Quickly America looked over his face and noticed the twinge of those oddly bushy eyebrows. America got excited and called for a doctor, maybe he's waking up! Slowly but surely those brilliant emerald eyes opened up for the first time in a year

"…Alfred" he said "Why are you crying?" he sounded exhausted but he was awake and that's all that mattered to Alfred. Arthur was engulfed in a beast of a hug "Can't. Breathe"

"Sorry, I was just so happy, you've been in a coma for a year after all" Arthur looked surprise at this. Alfred explained everything as the doctor checked Arthur over. The doctor said that he had to stay with someone for a month or two just to get his strength back and to come back for a regular check-up. Alfred was so happy that he decided to put on a 'Welcome Back' party for the older nation. Arthur soon realised though

"America?"

"Yeah Britain?"

"Wasn't it your birthday when I woke up?" the whole room went silent "It was, wasn't it" he stated America looked away ashamed. Britain gave out a sigh "You idiot, you shouldn't put your life on hold just because I'm in hospital" America snapped

"Why shouldn't I?! It was my fault after all! I couldn't bear it, this day would just be a huge reminder of the day I hurt you!" he began crying, when he realised what he said he turned away from England and the others. Well he tried too, Britain grabbed him from his wheelchair.

"Why would you think this is your fault idiot?!" Britain demanded "If it's anyone's fault I got ill, it's mine not yours!"

"It is my fault" America said defiantly

"Explain why then, because I don't think it is" America remained silent, with a look Britain told the other countries to leave. Once everyone was gone he sat America on a chair and told him "Explain" with a deep breath America said

"… Remember the day I became independent" Britain visibly stiffened "I never realised it at the time but now, I realise how much I hurt you" the older man put his hand on the younger's leg

"I'm not going to deny the pain I feel about that day, but I don't see what that has got to do with this"

"You never stopped hurting" with that statement there was a slap heard in the room

"Idiot" Britain whispered before he engulfed a shocked America in a hug "You big idiot, I'm not going to lie to you… I do sometimes feel pain about that day but you know what, I'm proud of you" America was about to say something but he was cut off "The reason I was stressed out was because I was worried about you, I only just realised that I don't need to. Even though it doesn't seem it, you've grown up finally. I'm proud of you America" America felt the tears Britain was shedding on his back but, he pushed him of him

"Tell me the truth Britain" Britain looked shocked

"What do you mean? I just told you"

"No, you told me that so I'd stop worrying until you collapse again. Just tell me the bloody truth Britain"

"… America-"

"The truth Britain, please" with that word America looked up at Britain's slightly dull emerald eyes. Britain looked into America's shimmering blue eyes that were filled with tears. Britain only had one true weakness, which is America. Especially a crying America who said please.

"America please-"

"Britain, I can take it. I just need to here you say it" Britain took one last look into those tired eyes and sighed

"Okay, America I'll tell you. Yes when you gained independence I was, destroyed. Right after that day I became very ill for a long time" America eyes widened, he didn't know this "After I finally got better I just assumed you hated me especially since you sent me that card inviting me to your Birthday party. I admit I've always never wanted to come but to avoid any complications I forced myself to go year after year. That feeling of pain never went away; I guess that just piled up. I kept putting those emotions aside so you wouldn't see them. The last thing I wanted to do was to look weak in front of you again. That I suppose is the reason why I collapsed, that on top of being ill might've just been too much for me. There is one thing I didn't lie to you about though Alfred, I am so proud of you. You are so strong and I couldn't no matter what not be proud of you, you are like a son to me" Finally Britain looked at America who was crying "I'm sorr-"

"Thank you" he said cuddling him "You've always been like a dad to me, and just so you know I never hated you"

"I know that, son"

"Thanks Dad"

Years have passed since then, they had many arguments but they always fought beside each other during wars and god knows what else. Right till the very end.

"Goodbye"


End file.
